


Hoshizora on Your Eyes

by MikaDiamond95



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Onmyouji AU, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: Wanting to be Exorcist was not bad idea, but when your best friend was half-demon, its not easy to settle things with white and black point of viewOriginally this story supposed to be posted in New Year, but I decided to post in New Year Chinese ^^)/ so Happy New Year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by mobile game called Onmyouji Netease xD  
> I kinda have really long plot, so I write the short version, hope you guys will enjoy this story ^^ 
> 
> Originally this story supposed to be New Year, but I decided to post in New Year Chinese ^^)/ so Happy New Year!

**_Do you believe in Youkai existence?_ **

  
**_Do you believe that there are monster who live among Us?_ **

* * *

 

Yata Misaki, 7 years old child was learned that human, plants, and animals weren’t the only one who lives in this world. He was born with mystical eyes make him had the ability to sees mystical creatures that couldn’t be seen by mere humans, his father was an exorcist after all.

  
Misaki admire his father the most, since his father was the best exorcist for enchanting spells that perish the Yokai’s and creatures that keep bothering human lives. Not only exorcising, his best points also that his father were that sort of father, man whose can’t stay still to sees the poor and homeless not that he himself live in luxury, they live on small town, extravagant live were not their style though they can if they want.

  
His mother was kind and strong woman, thought sometimes he could sees trough her fake smile whenever his father goes on mission. And that was what worrying him much.  
Its nothing new, an Exorcist dying when they try to perish the evil spirit from innocent people. Sadly,his father had to be one of those who died in one of hardest duty that given to him from the Head of the Exorcist.

  
His mother as strong as she always be, didn't say anything to the Exorcist committee, instead she was thankful that her husband body delivered to his home. The cremation ceremony was sad, Misaki sees her mother crying nonstop that day, he could see how much her mother love his father. That instant He swore to himself that he will protect his mother, the most part was her smile.

  
After two years, his mother introduced someone’s new, someone that replaced his deceased father’s position. Misaki was surprised of how her mother could look the same way before his father was dead. Misaki did understand what her mother intend to telling him, when his mother asked if he likes the man named Yata, he nodded and said he will do everything to make his mother happy.

  
He was happy and sad in the same time.

  
‘If father could be replaced, would I... be replaced too?’

  
After earned Yata’s backname, they moved into small house in Edo’s prefecture. It wasn’t exact on the central city, but Misaki could feel the place was more crowded than his hometown. Misaki didn’t remember how long he stayed there until his mother announced he will have little brother, Misaki was thrilled learning he will have new family.  
‘And I will be replaced.’

  
Misaki felt the voice in his head wasn’t his, even the voice wasn’t the same as he speak. He figure it out he may be possesed. He didn’t remember enough about his deceased father, because his father was busy dealing with Youkai’s around the neighbourhood, but he remember his late-father taught him something.

  
He begun to seek Exorcist and the spell’s information from a book or article as much as he can. It’s not easy to find it, but his effort wasn’t meaningless. He found one old book with same symbol as Exorcist, he was lucky his mother taught him how to read, he learned the spell as the dark voice in his head grew stronger.

  
‘You will be replaced as the baby born,’

  
‘Your mother doesn’t need you anymore, You should have died instead,’

  
‘You will be alone in darkness, just like your father,’

  
“GET OUT!” Misaki trying to prevent himself to not listening the voice that trying to control him, he didn’t want his mother worried at him so he hid in one of storage room that she haven’t used it. Misaki trying draw line on the wooden floor with chalk, and he enchant the spell.

  
“Of the name of Holy God, please perish this evil spirit from my head!” Shout Misaki, he didn’t quite sure if he spelled right, but he knew if he spelled with his all might inner strength, he could defeat any Yokai, just like his late father said.

  
The wind blasted to the storage room and the earthquake came without notice, some of stuff fall apart and almost hit Misaki, after the situation calm, Misaki swift his hand while coughing because some dust tickling his nose.

  
And there is someone as about his age who also coughing in front of him.

  
‘What? A human-shape Yokai? Or....’ When he look to the kid once more, he got an ear and tails like a fox. ‘That’s explained everything!’

  
“Hey, you!!” Misaki quickly grab the kid’s shirt and showing his fist. “Why are you haunting me?? Where are you from!?”

  
“Get away! Don’t touch me!!” He shouted back, and Misaki was surprised the kid didn’t have the same spooky voice again, and more so, he could touch him physically. That’s mean....

  
“Y-You’re a human?” ask Misaki, but the Fox boy didn’t answered him. He pushed Misaki and tried to run away, but he fell, his leg was hurt because the old vase was hit him when he forced out from Misaki’s mind and he crashed some stuff.

  
“Misaki, what happen there?” Her mother shouted from the back door. Misaki quickly covered the Fox kid with the cape and hid him.

  
“Don’t worry, Mom! I’m just playing around! Hehe,” He said while grinning to his mother. After her mother scolded him to not playing in dangerous place again and went inside of the house, Misaki approached the new guest.

  
“W-What do you want?” The fox boy was kind injured, Misaki felt pity a bit. “that should be my question. you know, Why did you possess me in the first place, anyway?” Misaki took some bandage from the white box he found in the corner and he treated the wound on his right leg.

  
“I.... was told to haunt you...” He speak meekly.

  
“By who?” Misaki was more curious than scared, he look more closer to the boy, the boy has pretty blue eyes.

  
“A..a..a demon....” He whispered, Misaki could felt the boy shuddered just saying the name. ‘It must be a super demon king huh, must be tough,’ Misaki imagined some super scary monster like one from old scroll in his father room.

  
“Why do you help me? I do not need your pity.” Suddenly the boy spite him. “Huh? You should be thankful I’m not exorcisting you!”

  
“Like you could do it,” The fox mocked him. “I can tell this is your first time spoke the spell, the spell was wrong anyway how could you—“

  
“Shhhh, shut up, dummy, don’t talk to loud, my mom can hear you!” Misaki suddenly closed the boy’s mouth. The Yokai could hurt him easily, but he felt he could trust this poor Yokai despite the cold and dangerous aura he sense.

  
“I said I don’t want your pity, I could hurt you anytime I want, your idiot mind could be possessed in anytime too,” Added the boy, Misaki was shocked that his mind could be read by him.

  
“What!? Y-you could read minds??”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Awesome!” Misaki exclaimed, and went closer to the Yokai, but the Fox try to stay away from him, probably become too insecure with this weird human, he thought.

  
“What else can you do??” Misaki looked him with sparkle eyes of curiousity. The fox couldn’t resist to not answer him. “Transforming, possessing, create illusion, didn’t your father taught you how to be Exorcist?”

  
“Well, uhhh, we barely talk before he died, he only leave some books....”

  
The fox rolled his eyes. “That’s explain everything....”

  
“But you’re awesome! You could do many things in this age—Wait, we’re kinda have the same age, right?”

  
The fox was bit surprised how the human praised him, first time in his life, nobody ever react that way to him, especially human. “....You’re weird.... I guess you’re not worth to be possessed...”

  
“Hehe, glad you wont bothered to possess me again, I’m strong you know!”

“Judge how easy to slip in your mind, well, you’re loser.”

  
“Hey, that’s not nice! I defeated you with wrong spell anyway, well, you wasn’t tough like you think, Heheh,” Misaki suddenly felt smug, because he know both of them are still beginner, but he still amazed with the Yokai’s power.

  
“Shut up, you’re just lucky this time.” The fox trying to stood up, but the wound hasn’t healed fully, so he leaned on the wooden wall.

  
“Where are you going?” Asked Misaki. “We haven’t finished talk—“

  
“You want to talk to a dangerous creature like me?” Asked The fox, either mocked himself or Misaki. “You may be Yokai, but you’re not dangerous, you know... we could be friends...”

  
“Are you nuts? Asking friends to your enemy—“

  
“Hey, I can decided who is my enemy, so why not having friend like you? You’re not evil spirit either, you’re still human—“

  
“Half human.” The fox corrected. “It is true, then? You’re—Wow, that’s rare,” Misaki almost couldn’t believe what he hear. The fox hesitated but he nodded.

  
“Yeah, I know, so... good bye...” The fox started to flee but Misaki grab his hand. “Wait, will you come back again?”

  
The fox raised his eyebrow. “Are you asking me to possess you again?”

  
“Of course not, silly, I’m asking you to play with me or if anything, you know, doing fun stuff!” Said Misaki, he hoped the fox wouldn’t mind if he could visit him sometimes, if only he told his name...

  
“Saruhiko,”

  
“Eh, what?”

  
“My name is Saruhiko, Misaki, now we’re even, can you stop holding me? So I can haunt you next time,” Saruhiko, the fox boy, smirked.

  
“Yeah, see you soon!” Misaki let him go and watched him turned into whist of blue smoke and vanished, he waved hand without realize.

  
‘We will meet again, I’m sure!’

  
=====================================

Misaki’s intuition was right. The Yokai appreantly still show up in his neighborhood area and because of that, he met him more often than it should be, they begun spend time with each other occasionally and they didn’t realize 5 years has passed and the Yokai still didn’t admit their relationship as based on friendship, but Misaki never gave up, he always told him he welcome him whenever he came.

  
Saruhiko may act cold, merciless and nasty towards Misaki from most of times, but he always come whenever Misaki want to spend time with him, and was more unbelievable, Saruhiko did helped Misaki when he was in trouble. Such as when he was skipped his classes, need help for his homework s and other silly things Misaki does.

  
Even the Fox question himself why he still visiting the kid who had bloodline of exorcist until now? But he decided to brush it off, killing times while mocking or teasing the naive boy was more fun than he thought.

  
“I’m still wondering why I still hang out with you...” The Half Fox Half human mumbled under his breath when Misaki finished cutting the watermelon.

  
The weather was hot, the sound of cicadas re verb around them, even the Fox using a fan, he hates hot weather than anything.

  
“Here!” Misaki gave the first portion of watermelon to him, his mother and his little brother was out for shopping supply so he was happy Saruhiko accompany him even he still didn’t admit he come for Misaki’s sake.

  
The smell of river was kind of nice, Misaki thought, but it was more entertain to see how Saruhiko act when he wasn’t in Yokai mode, if he look nicely, he could be normal 14th year old teenager, but his fluffy ears and tails also make him unique.

  
“About that—I think we attracted to each other you know, like that bug! He spend his life summer on that tree because—Uuhh—“

  
“Huh? That’s ridiculous, As if I want to be with you all summer—“ Saruhiko paused, then he continue waved his fan again. “But I think its better accompany idiot like you than hang out with other Yokai, they are more miserables than you are,”

  
“Woah, You have seen other Yokai? You never tell me your full story!” Ask Misaki, he finished the watermelon and threw watermelon seeds to the ground.

  
“Why I should? You can see them anyway,” Saruhiko took some cold water from Misaki and drank it. “Yeah, but its not like I can interact with them like I interact to you, you’re so gloomy, you even didn’t make friends with your kind...”

  
“Who need friends anyway,” Saruhiko spat on him then he turned to other side. “Uh, Sorry, Saruhiko, I didn’t mean that, but at least you still got me!” Misaki still self-proclaiming as his friend, Saruhiko can deny it anytime but somehow he felt warm whenever Misaki announce that.

  
“Anyway, why your name ‘Saruhiko’? W-Well, I’m just curious, you know...” Misaki sheepsihly asking what he have been thinking for a while.

  
“That demon give me that name.” Saruhiko answered quickly, showing gesture that he didn’t want to talk about it too much. Misaki knew Saruhiko had some hatred and fear toward the elder Kitsune Yokai, he predicted Saruhiko’s family was much worse than his, he never talk about it even Misaki mentioned it.

  
“Hmmm, it wasn’t bad name actually, can I call you ‘Saru’?” Misaki asked spontaniously, which made Saruhiko surprised. ‘What’s the difference anyway...’ The fox thought, but the new nickname made his heart flutter.

  
“Whatever, Misaki.”

  
“Hey, don’t call my first name!” Misaki suddenly agigated, Saruhiko found interested on Misaki’s reaction when his first name was called. “Why? I thought that name matched with your personality, such a girly—“

  
“Cut it out! I just don’t like... You called me like I’m such a girl, I’m a guy you know!” Misaki taunted by Saru’s tease, the fox chuckled. “Don’t you realize you could cook and cleaning like a girl?”

  
“W-Well, I’m just helping mom! Sometimes I help my dad too! What’s wrong if I’m good cook? You’ll eat my food anyway even you hates vegeables, you damn carnivores!” Misaki hit Saru’s head playfully, he accidentally brush off the ears and... he felt so fluffy.

  
“And you’re the one talk, you had fluffy fur in your ears and tails!” Misaki excitedly grab Saru’s tail and brushed it with his all might, he tend to have habit to grooming Saruhiko's fluffy tails whenever he had chance.

  
“Hey stop it, That’s...annoying...” Saruhiko trying to push Misaki to get off from his tails, but Misaki always comb his tail whenever he was exhausted possessing someone, some part of him didn’t want to stop Misaki brushing his tail. Saruhiko clicked his tongue when he failed to stop Misaki touching his tails for many times, he decided to change the topic.

  
“And... you’re really hopeless guy, you didn’t even exorcist me until now, if people find out you had been an accomplice of Yokai, who knows what they did to you,” Saruhiko smirked in twisted way, Misaki get used to Saruhiko’s twisted mind and the fact that he really had hobby for scaring Misaki.

  
Misaki laughed, he never believe what Saruhiko say when he tried to make him think negatives, he knew Saruhiko had habit saying bad things because he also live in other dimension, but that doesn't mean Misaki will act hostile toward him. And for Saruhiko, he knew his attemps would failed, it would make Misaki laugh instead, and he likes it.

  
“Nah, They wouldn’t even believe us, even you are half human, beside people here are boring, they don’t bother to seek out the wonderful side of this world, I really want to traveling. Visiting diferent place, not only in Capital, but also in outside this land! Ahhhh~ If only I could fly...”

  
Misaki laid his body on the wooden floor, look out the sky and raise his hand. “We could be awesome team, Saruhiko! Let’s expose the other side of the world!” Exclaimed Misaki while grinning to Saruhiko.

  
Saruhiko was clueless why Misaki want to hang out with him so much, but these 5 years proved that what’s Misaki promised was right, he always welcome him and asking him ridiculous things but deep down, he was glad met Misaki.

  
“Mm, If you say so,” Saruhiko also laid his back beside Misaki, looking same direction to the sky. Saruhiko didn’t have bright personality and high hope on himself, his life was dark, he didn’t have meaning for life, but Misaki was beside him and he think maybe he could hope a little on himself.

  
‘Maybe such thing like ‘Bond’ was exist after all....’

  
Their tips of the fingers touched, both of them glance their hands, and Misaki made move to touch Saruhiko's hand without thinking, the surge of warmness spreading around Saruhiko's right's hands, his long nails brushed against Misaki's hand, he held them softly.

  
Without realize, they both holding hand while facing the bright sky turned into red-ish orange, the dawn has came and they didn’t want their time over yet.  
‘Misaki’s hand....warm...’

  
‘Saruhiko’s hand was warm... he indeed alive after all,’

  
The fast hearbeat of Misaki's heart become unbearable, it happened sometimes when he had physically contact with Saruhiko, so he decided to let go his hand and start conversation again.

  
“Hey, Saru, do you think Yokai exist because human’s soul? Because I heard some of people died and turned into Yokai...” Ask Misaki from no where, Saruhiko always found Misaki’s questions was enthrilling, while he had intelligence like human, he didn’t mind to answer them.

  
“Depends, are you die because you’re in peace or you’re in misery? You can tell why people turning Yokai if you exorcist them,”

  
“Really? Man, I really want to be an Exorcist so bad, not only to defeat your super scary demon boss, I will save people so you won’t even bother to possess them anymore, hehehe,” Said Misaki, talking like he knew what kind of demon that bind Saruhiko, The fox just slap his head playfully.

  
“You’re so weird, you want to be exorcist and become my friend in the same time?” He whispered with lazy tone, why even he bother with empty promise from Misaki.

  
“Why not? I can choose who I can exorcist, I don’t mean to get rid of you of course, it will be cool if Exorcist can work together with Yokai, right?” Misaki’s eyes full of sparkle things, Saruhiko can’t take eyes from his for moment.

  
Saruhiko shook his head, he wondering how he could handle talking to idiot for long time. “If Yokai could be friend with humans since long time ago, Exorcist won’t be exist.”

  
“No, you’re wrong, Exorcist not only exorcising evil spirit, they also guide and protect some kind spirit that protect, even some of them could be friends, you know?”

  
“You mean Shikigami? That thing can’t be called as friend, you idiot, they only act what you told, isn’t it same as a doll? You want have friends like a doll?” Saruhiko detest the idea of Shikigami, since he lived, he didn’t want become someone’s slave, specially to human.

  
“Uh, that’s sound so wrong, but I won’t bind Shikigami like that, do you believe I could be the most kind and awesome Exorcist?” Misaki fist bumped with Saruhiko’s chest while smilling widely.

 

Saruhiko chuckled. “I only believe after you get bitten by your first shikigami.”

  
==============================================

  
Misaki made up his mind about his dream become Exorcist.

  
After Misaki told his mother what he wanted to become, she hugged Misaki so tightly, she felt proud of her son, she actually knew that Misaki had the same unique power as his late-father, Misaki also could felt how warm her tears, she crying because she was happy and sad in the same time.

  
Misaki got school recommendation of Exoricst in central Edo when he enter 16th year old, which mean he must be part away from his family, he was worried at first, because he never live without his mother, but in the same time he also felt relief because he found a place where he belong.

  
Misaki wanted to talk about it to Saruhiko, his strange best friend from his childhood. But Saruhiko was busy since November, he may didn’t know where exactly he lives but he knew where Saruhiko usually hang out, and then he brought a fox-shaped wooden charm, he smiled when he look at his charm.

  
"Saruhiko! Are you okay?" The rush memories of Young Misaki who approach the injured Yokai who was laying beside the storage room, the usual place where he was show up.  
The Fox didn't renspond at first, he still panting harshly, he closed his eyes tightly and whispering some kind words that Misaki didn't quite understand. When Misaki touch his forehead, he knew what's wrong with the Fox.

  
It happened on one time in spring when Saruhiko accidentally get caught by fever and Misaki take care of him while pestering him to not “overwork” because he still having human body after all. After he healed for 4 days, he decided to make a charm where only him and Misaki that could used it when they need something.

  
"Here." Suddenly Misaki was given some kind of wooden mementos that surprised him. At that time, Saruhiko still act codly and rude towards Misaki, so it was new for Misaki to receive something from him.

  
"What is this?" Misaki stared the charm, it was shaped as Fox head, with some foreign words that he can't read. Saruhiko clicked his tongue and look away, mumbling something that he will regret later.

  
"This just token appreciation..... for taking care of me.... So don't you lose it, I won't make it again." Misaki was sure the fox didn't want to show his embarrassed face.

  
"Woah, cool! What this stuff can do!?" Misaki was about to approach his soon-to-be friend, but Saruhiko stepped back when he was one step closer to him. "It only calls me, so don't use it when its not unnecessary, and you only allowed to use it one time in a day..."

  
"So, that's mean I can call you everyday? Yay!" Misaki jumped and hugged Saruhiko without excuse, he was sure Saruhiko will shove him away, but seems he was gotten soft to Misaki. "But I'm not always come, Idiot, I have some things to do, unlike you." He protested, but his lips twitching a bit, Misaki could see the small smile on his face.

  
“Why are you bothering my free time?” Saruhiko suddenly popped out from no where which stopped Misaki from spacing out, he yawned and streched himself like he had very long nap, he forgot that Fox in real world like hibernating on Winter season, Saruhiko was lazy person when he not in the mood for making chaos.

  
“Don’t you know today is New Year’s Eve? C’mon let’s go to the temple! I bet they had huge fireworks like this!” exclaimed Misaki while taking Saruhiko’s hand and dragging him to the festival.

  
“You’re so brat, excited by these kind of stuff,” Saruhiko mumbled, but he didn’t reject Misaki invitation and let Misaki guide him to the place he wanted. “Usually you spent your New Year’s Eve with your folks or with your fatso friend, Can you just let me sleep before the demon kicking me for work?” Saruhiko complained when he saw the crowds on the temple was unbearable.

  
“Shut up, you lazy ass! This will be fun, you know! Fatso? You mean, Kamamoto? He spend his night with his relative he said,” Misaki look around beside the temple, trying to find a secret path that he found not long ago.

  
“He lied you know, he spend his night with his new girlfriend.” Said Saruhiko with flat tone, Misaki froze when he heard the news. “WHAT? How could he lie—Wait, he never told me he had girlfriend!”

  
“I don’t know, maybe you’re annoying so he didn’t want to tell,” Misaki closed his mouth, seems Saruhiko wrong to said that. “Or maybe he just too lazy to tell you,”

  
“Nah, I’m cool, it’s okay if I had a girlfriend, I’m happy for him, beside, I still have you!” Misaki changed from grim expression to cheerful, somehow Saruhiko was disgusted by it.

  
“Ugh, I’m not your girlfriend.”

  
“You’re not! Y-you’re my partner of course!” Misaki proudfully show one of his mark on the back of his hand, a matching mark with Saruhiko’s pendant that he have been wore it for long time, Misaki secretly asked an tatto artist around the corner from his house block, Saruhiko gave kind reaction that Misaki never seen but it vanished in second and replied him with dull comment, but he still proud with the tattoes.

  
“You’re not allowed to have kind of tattoos if you want enter some high level school, they brand you as a punk anyway,” Comment Saruhiko while ate some candy he bought... or steal.

  
“Of course not—Eh, how do you know...” Misaki was speechless what he want to say, Saruhiko slowly showing his iconic smirk.

  
“Don’t forget your mind was easily read, idiot,” Saruhiko ruffled Misaki’s head. “Then... you know what I am about to say?” Misaki steal glance on Saruhiko who eating peacefully.

  
“You want to say goodbye to me?” Saruhiko guessed flatly.

  
“No! I want to ask you to come with me!” Misaki lend a hand to the Saruhiko while smiling widely. Saruhiko was bit surprised what he predicted was slightly wrong. ‘I guess this time he deserve one hundred point,hmm...’ Saruhiko swallow the Apple candy for the last time.

  
“Mm, not bad idea, but I think I can’t go with you...” Saruhiko stood up, walk to the path that Misaki had been looking.

  
“Eh, Why!? I thought Yokai like you could travel anywhere!” Misaki didn’t accept Saruhiko’s rejection and catch up with him.

  
“...Yet.” Added Saruhiko while popping another candy, he didn’t know since when he fond with the candy from the festivals, maybe hang out with Misaki made him sugar addict, and of course Misaki nagging him to stop consuming sugar and eat vegetables for once.

  
Misaki was about to say something but when he realize he arrived on certain place, he dragged Saruhiko to sat in the edge of the hill, it was the best spot to see fireworks, they did visit the same place before when the temple have Summer Festivals.

  
"Oh I see...." Misaki trying to figure out what he wanted to say to Saruhiko, he hasn't prepared the plan B if Saruhiko was going to reject his idea, so he didn't notice Saruhiko has been staring him.

  
'Misaki so dumb, you even forgot in that place, a creature like me was marked as enemy,' Saruhiko lost his motivation to explain the whole thing to Misaki, he didn't want to be hindrance for Misaki's future but in the same time, Misaki moved somewhere far from him didn’t make him feel better.

  
"Uhh... I shouldn't have said this, it feels weird to say melodramatic stuff to you, but... I don't want to be part from you..." Misaki sheepishly look at Saruhiko while playing his hand.

  
"I don't know how to respond that... It feels so disgusting..." Saruhiko quickly respond Misaki with mock tone, but his hand hiding the blush that spread on his face, Misaki didn't notice Saruhiko cover his half face while looking away.

  
"Hahaha, yeah, right, huh...." Misaki space out, the feeling of emptiness was begun to suffocate him, he had so many memories about him and Saruhiko, the idea of them being stop interact each other somehow more scary than saw more Yokai's that visit his nightmares. Heck, even Saruhiko always helped him in his Nightmares, saying "I'm the only one who can possessed him, so stand back, you disgusting Pitiful creatures!", so who will help him?

  
"I never said that kind of line," Suddenly Saruhiko spoke, because Misaki suddenly went quiet he decided to read his mind again, even he knew Misaki hate it when he did it without permission.

  
"Yes, you did! I remember when we're 13th years old and-Hey! How many times I have to tell you I need privacy??" Misaki smacked his head.

  
"I thought you're dead inside if you didn't make any annoying sounds," Saruhiko smirked and ruffle Misaki's hair. "I think you need stop hanging with me, your choice of  profession will make you become my enemy, so—"

  
"So we need to move on and forget each other? NO!! I don't want that!" Misaki yelled at him, he suddenly feel surge of emotion that made his chest painful.

  
"If you don't want to be apart from me, then why you choosing to be Exorcist?" Suddenly Saruhiko feel annoyed, he should affected by a mere human, but seeing Misaki upset made him annoyed.

  
"Because... I want to help you, I want to defeat the demon that chained you after all this time..." Misaki mumbled, he didn't plan to tell him his ulterior moves, Saruhiko raised his eyebrow.

  
"What? When I ask help to you? You never had chance to encounter with him, let alone to defeat him, you can do nothing about this demon," Saruhiko hates the idea Misaki doing this for his sake, he didn't want make any debt or need anybody help.

  
"But I know you suffered all this time because that demon, I may can't read your minds nor see him in personal but I know he was behind all of this, if he wasn't around you anymore, you're free to do anything, right? That's why—"

  
"Misaki. Don't." Saruhiko gritted his teeth, it was his habit when he super pissed off, and Misaki shut his mouth. Saruhiko grabbed both of his shoulder and gave him deathly stare. "You won't survive when you met this demon, so stop... doing this." His face may scary than before, but he knew Saruhiko was terrified the idea of Misaki being tortured by 'him', guessing by how shaky Saru's hand.

  
Misaki took a long deep breath and hugged Saruhiko instead. "I know you've been protecting me, from 'him', I saw you chanting spells around my home every once in months, so let me save you this time."

  
Saruhiko went silent, he can't stop Misaki what he wants to do, hence, he didn't have permission to do so, it was Misaki's life, Misaki's choice, he had nothing to do about it, he suppose didn't care about him, but the pain building inside him suddenly rising up, he didn't know what to do for the first time.

  
"I won't rensposible anything happen to you and your family, I won't save you, I won't on your side this time." Saruhiko whispered, despise he threaten him, Misaki could feel the trembling hands covered around his waist, like his body speak "Don't go.".

  
Misaki knew Saruhiko will opposite his idea, he even turn back on him, but Misaki can't stand just watching Saruhiko while he can do nothing, his hand clenched on Saruhiko's back.

  
"Fine, if you want to end our friendship, but I won't forget you, I won't turn back on you." Both of them pulled off the hug, they stared each other eyes, the determination of each own goals didn't fade, but the tears fell down in Misaki's eyes.

  
Saruhiko know how Misaki care of him, but he didn't know how much precious his existence towards Misaki, he never seen him cry before, and someone cry for him, the mixed feelings rushed in his chest.

  
Saruhiko didn't say more, there was nothing he could say, their relationship will end, the bond will fade in No time, the little hope that Saruhiko feel everyday whenever see Misaki will perished, No one will save them and No More laughs and smiles that will cherish Saruhiko, the belief he deserve happiness like any living things would crushed as always.

  
Saruhiko could imagine the despair feeling that would come after Misaki gone, the itch for do something somehow can't be controlled, he moved his head without thinking.  
Misaki's eyes widen, he could felt the cold lips of the Fox-Human that pressed on his lips tightly, not only he realize his first kiss was taken, Saruhiko was the one who made move.

  
"Mmm-Hmph!" He tried to move him lips for asking him why the hell he kissing him out of sudden, but the those devillish lips won't pulled away, instead, he opened up and took his whole lips, giving a strike electricity to Misaki's body.

  
'S-Saruhiko!' His mind instantly forgot all the pain and his lips move with his instinct, he kissed him back by pushed his lips and following Saruhiko's movement.  
Saruhiko could feel how Misaki's mind full of him, only think of him, the pleasure that went around his mind was affecting Saruhiko, when the shorter guy opened his mouth, Saruhiko insert his tongue inside.

  
It was mess, the sounds of their sloppy kiss was tickening, the glows and bursting Fireworks around them didn't stop them for keep filling each other.

  
Even Misaki didn't believe such simple kiss could turn into heated battle of tongue, he desperately try to pleasure Saruhiko by licking back his tongue while his salivas run out from his mouth, Saruhiko could felt the heat building up.

  
Without thinking he bites Misaki's lower lips by his fangs a bit and suck all the blood running on his mouth.

  
It was painful and bittersweet, but Misaki didn't feel regret at all.

  
The rest he didn't remember, he guess when Saruhiko pulled of the kiss, he clicked his hand and cast spell that make him unconscious, and that was the last time he saw him.

 

* * *

  
The February's snow was melting up, Misaki's was done taking care all the documents and preparations for moving out. His mother helped him for the most.

  
He will live on the dormitory which made Misaki was glad because he actually can't live alone and since his first plan was failed to live with Saruhiko, the name of his former friend filling up his mind again.

  
'I wonder what he will do now? Maybe going back to be ‘some-mean-Yokai?'’ Misaki slapped his cheek to make him stop thinking nonsense less, he packed his stuff and parted with his family. Minoru was crying whole day, his eyes were puffy and red and made Misaki promised him that he would visit them often.

  
Misaki almost cried when parted with them, he waved his hand as he walk away from his sweet home, even thought his mother would have another child, he knew his mother would still missed him.

  
When he was on the way, he look at one of his favorite mementos from the Fox, the charm. It was half-burned, the words was ruined and Misaki couldn't re-write again since the runes was difficult and he would forgot in no Time, it was his weakness to recognize ancients runes.

  
He knew Saruhiko destroyed it so they wouldn't have way to contact each other anymore, but deep down he believe that Saruhiko didn't have a heart to smashed the wood, he knew how much he work hard for making the runes.

  
Misaki kissed the worn out wooden charm.

  
It doesn't matter how will they encounter each other in the future. Enemy? Ally? He would save his precious person no Matter how hard it is.

  
‘Wait for me, Saruhiko’

  
**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> So, how the story overall? If I had many mistakes and plot holes, I'm sorry and also sorry for the uncertain ending x'D This story had really long story but I can't write them all so I decided to make as prologue 
> 
> if This story interesting and many ppl like it, I will consider write the sequel ^^)/ Thank you for read and have nice days


End file.
